Our invention relates to the protection of remote control devices from rain and other conditions where the device would otherwise be exposed to water or other liquids. It is particularly suited to remote control devices with pressure sensitive controls.
Although several enclosures, of varying shape, are revealed in the art, none are known to provide protection from actual immersion, heavy rain, and so forth. Furthermore, no such devices appear to be particularly suited to the remote control device which is utilized with respect to car alarm systems and car automatic locking systems.
What is needed is a remote control device cover which closely fits the device and protects it from water while allowing the pressure sensitive controls to be viewed and operated while the device remains in the cover.